As a component mounting head, for example, a component mounting head as described in PTL 1 to be described below is being studied. The component mounting head is configured to include (a) a head main body, (b) a nozzle holding tool that is held so as to be capable of lifting and lowering to the head main body, (c) a suction nozzle that is fitted into a lower end portion of the nozzle holding tool so as to be movable in an up-down direction with respect to the nozzle holding tool and that picks up and holds a component at a lower end portion of the suction nozzle, (d) a first lifting and lowering device that lifts and lowers the nozzle holding tool with respect to the head main body, (e) a second lifting and lowering device that lifts and lowers the suction nozzle with respect to the nozzle holding tool, (f) an acting force detector that detects an acting force acting on the suction nozzle in an up-down direction, and (g) a control device that controls operation of the second lifting and lowering device based on the acting force detected by the acting force detector when component is mounted.